Nikki Ushiro
Nikki Ushiro o mejor conocida como Nikki the Killer, es un Creepypasta muy desconocido y su creadora es Nikkithekiller Personalidad Nikki tiene una personalidad Tsundere y psicotica pero cuando no esta asesinando gente es muy buena persona, generalmente tiene una personalidad Bipolar. Apariencia Nikki tiene un cabello rizado color carmesi, tiene unos ojos del mismo color su piel es un color blanco puro y tiene un corazon cortado del lado izquierdo de su rostro lo hizo con un cuchillo para recordarse que todos los hombres "son iguales" Creepypasta Nikki era la muñeca de trapo de un pequeño niño llamado Hadako, su madre Perla, se la obsequio al cumplir 7 años de edad. lo que Hadako no sabia era que su madre era una terrible bruja que mataba a gente inocente y guardaba sus almas para encerrarlas en sus muñecos vudu, osea que cada muñeco vudu tenia vida como Nikki. al paso de los años Nikki conocio a otra amable muñeca llamada Hachune Miku estas se hicieron cercanas, como hermanas y Hadako siempre jugaba con ambas. despues de 8 largos años, Hadako habia cumplido 15 años y Nikki se habia preocupado de que el ya no jugaba con ella desde aquel accidente en el que tuvo varias mordeduras por el perro de Hadako, Perla la volvio a coser solo que ahora Nikki se veia como si tuviera muchas cicatrizes y hubiera perdido su encanto de muñeca, por lo mismo que Hadako dejo de jugar con ella. Nikki callo en un terrible episodio de depresion que ni siquiera Hachune podria ayudar. Hasta que un dia decidio salir del cofre de juguetes a mostrarse ante Hadako, el ya estaba por salir al colegio cuando accidentalmente pisa a Nikki cuando se da cuenta la levanta con mucho cuidado y la mira muy contento de volverla a ver, este la mete dentro de su mochila y sale de su habitacion. Hachune en un acto de desesperacion huye del cofre y toma su forma humana y corre tras Hadako en busca de Nikki. Nikki lloraba de felicidad de recuperar a su amo pero ahi fue la sorpresa: etto... Sam te he traido un obsequio... '-le dijo nervioso a una chica desconocida- '''oh... Hadako! n-no debias molestarte... '-contesta la chica con un leve sonrojo- 'sammy vamos como no voy a molestarme si tu eres mi novia '-le dice a la chica- 'n-novia!? '-dice Nikki con asombro- en ese entonces se abre la mochila por debajo cayendo en los brazos de Hachune, y se la lleva a casa preocupada por lo que haya escuchado. ya en casa Nikki rompe en llanto gritando que Hadako tiene una novia, esto la daño mucho ya que Nikki amaba a Hadako en secreto. despues de un par de meses decide tomar venganza y le pide a Hachune que la vuelva una humana: '''estas segura de esto?... -le dice Hachune a Nikki- estoy muy segura! ya hazlo de una vez!!!... '-le responde a Hachune con una voz psicotica- Hachune rompe una botella de lejia, un liquido similar a la sangre y alchool en la cabeza de Nikki, esta responde al tratamiento con unos desgarradores gritos de dolor, esto comenzo a blanquearle la piel su cabello se volvio color rojo vivo y lazio y de sus ojos salpicaba sangre, despues de 30 segundos de este espectaculo sangriento Nikki, cayo desmayada, desperto en una semana y ya era una humana, se levanto muy adolorida, en bosque muy lejano a su hogar, con un cuchillo en mano y en espejo en la otra, esta sonrio sadicamente y dibujo en su rostro un corazon con aquel cuchillo y se miro en el espejo '''soy...tan... pero tan.... hermosa!!!! '-lo dijo mientras reia sadicamente y la sangre caia de su rostro- '''ahora a cobrar venganza contra el estupido que me rompio el corazon. Nikki espero a que anocheciera para ir a la residencia de aquel joven, entro a su habitacion con sigilo y saco su afilado cuchillo apuntando a su pecho, en un par de apuñaladas dejo al chico sin vida y esta extirpo el corazon del chico, metiendolo en el bolsillo frontal de su sudadera, luego huyo de la escena del crimen volviendo al bosque donde desperto. Nikki comenzo a explorar el bosque y encontro una cabaña, decidio quedarse ahi cuando sintio un escalofrio en el estomago y comenzo a sangrar y a toser sangre... pero que demo...nios.... '-decia muriendo- alcanzo a distinguir a una tetrica figura alta, sin rasgo facial alguno de largos brazos y piernas con tentaculos que sobresalian de su espalda, Nikki noto que en uno de esos tentaculos habia sangre y penso que tal vez el la ataco en eso cae muerta. esa figura tetrica se trataba de Slenderman quien la miro un rato, luego la tomo en sus brazos besandola y asi dandole el don de la inmortalidad, en eso desperto y lo miro como si fuera alguien muy conocido para ella y le pregunta '''p-por que me has dejado vivir?... '-le pregunta entre sollozos- 'me agradas... '-le responde muy friamente- el la toma de la mano, la levanta y la abraza. 'Bienvenida... al mundo de los mounstros... '-le dice- -silencio- Slenderman le entrega una de sus notas con un mapa dibujado y le dice: 'sigue ese mapa, te llevara con el, el te enseñara lo necesario si quieres vengarte de Hadiko ' -le dice señalando el camino- 'buena suerte... la necesitaras... '-desaparece en una nube de humo oscuro- 'tsk! se llama Hadako! '-enojada- despues de un par de horas llega a una casa abandonada llena de cadaveres, se acerca y toca la puerta, esta se abre sola Nikki entra y ve un rastro de sangre que guia hacia el baño, ella se queda sorprendida con lo que vio, ese lugar estaba bañado de sangre, el lavamanos, la bañera y el espejo decia "soy hermoso" ... 'quien eres? y que haces en mi casa? '-le pregunto un chico totalmente palido con ojos bordeados de negro y un cabello largo oscuro- 'y-yo soy Nikki Shiro y n-necesito de su ayuda '-le contesta nerviosa- este le arroja un cuchillo que la traspasa pero sin hacerle el minimo daño. el chico se queda sorprendido mientras la veia sonreir sadicamente. '...por que carajos no te mueres!!?? '-le pregunta a Nikki intentando golpearla- 'cariño soy Inmortal... JAJA!!! JA! JAA!! '-responde torciendole el brazo al chico- 'b-basta ya tuve suficiente... '-le dice acercandose a ella- '''Soy Jeff the Killer pero tu puedes llamarme Jeffrye y... nunca habia conocido a una asesina de tu magnitud... como sea... '-contesta cruzando los brazos- '''oye... tu sabes mucho de asesinar... permiteme enseñarte todo lo que se, incluso podrias llegar a conseguir tu venganza... '-le dice- '''esta bien... enseñame lo que sabes!... despues de 5 años de entrenamiento Nikki estaba lista para su venganza y con el permiso de Jeff fue a conseguir su venganza contra Hadako... era media noche Hadako no podia dormir, sentia que los acechaban y estaba en lo correcto la joven Nikki era su asesina y tenia en la mira a la victima perfecta, cuando el al fin logro quedar dormido, ella hizo su movimiento sigilosamente y cuando el cuchillo estaba al filo del pecho del chico, este la detiene 'Nikki!.... por favor no lo hagas!!... t-te amo! '-le dice nervioso- 'idiota! ya es muy tarde para tus explicaciones! tu solo eres un miserable humano en busca de alguien mucho mas miserable para hacerlo sufrir... ahora yo acabare contigo!! '-le grita- Nikki comienza a apuñalarlo por todos lados creando el peor espectaculo sangriento, la sangre caia de todas partes, cuando al fin termino Nikki beso la frente del cadaver de Hadako. dulces sueños mi amado dejando el cadaver en el suelo miro hacia la ventana onbservando el bosque.... 'gracias... Jeffrye... '-dice llorando un poco- Categoría:Asesinos Categoría:Creepypasta Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes revividos Categoría:Mujeres asesinas